Alex Russo
*Patrick Dunbar *Brody Hudson *Andy Payne *Rory Regan *Theo Raeken *Jackson Whittemore *Prof. Snape |enemies=*Santana Lopez |relationship = *Liam Dunbar |blood = Half-blood |alias = *Alexandra |boggart = Being hated by everyone |signature = | |skin = Light |wand = 12¾", Blackthorn, dragon hair |patronus = Fox |family = *Jerry Russo *Theresa Russo *Justin Russo *Max Russo *Liam Dunbar *Angela Dunbar *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar *Patrick Dunbar *Theo Raeken *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Brenton Raeken |adress = Russo Bunker|marital = Married to Liam|sexualpartners = *Liam Dunbar }} Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo is a half-blood witch and the middle child of the Russo family. Like her siblings, she is half Mexican from her mother and half Italian-American from her father. Her brother are Justin Russo and Max Russo. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. As the middle child and only daughter, she is sly, outgoing, sneaky, and sometimes rude to her family and friends. Alex usually underachieves when it comes to school and wizard training. She often gets into trouble because of her constant schemes (usually involving magic). She's a fierce supporter of the Elementals and fought in the First Wizarding War on their behalf. She was a member of Hudbar's Army. Alex Russo is having a romantic relationship with Liam Dunbar with whom she married later in her life. They have three children together: two daughters, Angela and Phoebe, and one son, Wesley. Biography Early life She was born on December 3rd, 1980 in Great Britain. She was born to Theresa and Jerry Russo. She is the second child of the three Russo children. Alex grew up with two brothers. Hogwarts years Alex was sorted into Slytherin during her first year at Hogwarts. She has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Fourth Year She started dating Liam Dunbar in her fourth year. Physical Appearance Alex is, by ordinary standards of beauty, an extremely pretty girl with a self-proclaimed great fashion sense. She has her mother's wavy, dark brown hair and dark eyes, though she straightens it out sometimes as well. She is petite and has a slim build. She usually wears her hair down, but can be up as well. She is very stylish too. Many boys are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality, in most of the episodes, she is wearing boots. Alex is a bit of a tomboy. Personality and traits Unlike her brother Justin, she is not overly studious nor is she an academically gifted student who performs well in school. Rather, she relies more on her street-smarts than academics. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage. One of her flaws is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disregard for rules. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is so widely known about her that the entire school stopped and stared in shock when she as much as picked up a book. The only subject she takes seriously and actually likes is art. Alex is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgment towards others she isn't very familiar with. Her parents describe her as someone who only cares about herself, and Justin describes her as a "snarky, apathetic slacker," and she caused lots of troubles during the first and second season and had her brother fix it most of the time, but in the third season she rarely causes any magical problems anymore, often being one of the ones who fix the problems in the end, though still keeps her reputation. Despite her frequent unkindness and pranks, Alex is far from heartless. She loves Justin dearly despite their constant antagonism. Alex can also feel remorse and guilt for her actions and has apologized and taken responsibility for them, and often goes out of her way to set things right whenever her disregard for the consequences directly affect her friends and/or family. Though these instances are rare, Alex does occasionally use magic unselfishly or with good intentions. Alex has shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person and has a good heart, and feels guilty for her wrong decisions, choosing to do good when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth when it's doomed to destruction from a meteorite crashing down on Earth. However, she remains as lazy as ever. Relationships Being a half-blood herself due to her having a Muggle mother, she was raised in the Muggle world with the knowledge that she was possessed magical powers like her father, who had informed her mother of the fact before they started a romantic relationship. Theresa was excited when she was told magic was real and was over the moon when it became known that all three of her children were magical. Due to Alex her personality, she has a hard time making friends with all the insults she tends to make, even if she doesn't mean it. Her strongest relationships are with her best friend Alisha Daniels and brother-in-law Patrick Dunbar. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Beaters Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Alex Russo's possessions Category:Russo Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch players Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Hudbar's Army Category:1980 births